zoey101fandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Degrassi Fan
Welcome Hi, welcome to Zoey 101 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Dana Cruz page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Adminship? Considering the fact that you contribute frequently (and the fact that I can't come on here that often), how would you like to be an admin? TenCents (talk to me!) 00:34, May 14, 2012 (UTC) For now, just admin. But since I'm rarely on, whereas you and Wiiboy4ever are on basically all the time, I'll consider you as a bureaucrat later on. TenCents (talk to me!) 02:46, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations! Congrats on being promoted to admin! :) go do my job for me Wiiboy4ever 16:23, May 14, 2012 (UTC)\ Hey, no problem! (Sorry I'm so late, haha) This wiki definitely could have used some more staff! well good luck, and happy editing and modding! ;) Wiiboy4ever 04:02, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Re: Infobox Question hi cam! ♥ ahh, i tried it out, but i don't think i did exactly what you asked for (but i fixed a little coding error you had xD). the only thing i can get to disappear is the part that would be inside the } area. i'm sure there is a way to do it, but i don't know how :\ sorry. it never bothered me since every episode has a season # and episode #. actually let me try me something... 16:50, May 17, 2012 (UTC) yaaayy i think i did it? let me know if it's not what you had in mind :D 16:56, May 17, 2012 (UTC) ohh booo. sorry, i guess i couldn't do it then :\ it's np :D if i can help, i'm happy to try :D i reverted back to what i first did, if you'd like to have that instead. sorry cam 19:06, May 17, 2012 (UTC) kk. np :D for sure. i applied for that bulls wiki, so whenever i hear back about it, i can be a little more helpful with titanic! 15:54, May 18, 2012 (UTC) ahhh i have no idea. i didn't see anything wrong with the code, so i don't know what it could be. you also haven't edited the css here, so it can't be codes interfering. i'm really sorry idk. it's never happened to me. D: 22:15, May 23, 2012 (UTC) hmm i guess it could. you should try reverting the Zoey 101 page back to the old infobox and then re-doing the switch in one edit. it's worth a try :D the episode infobox looks super cute! i like the colors. 17:10, May 24, 2012 (UTC) omg haha. wow. i'm glad it worked out then ♥♥♥ 17:47, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Just a reminder Just reminding that the categories names should only be capitilized if they are the first word or proper nouns :) (ie "Minor characters" and not "Minor Characters"). Wiiboy4ever 18:18, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Hello dear zeoy i love your show my name is alexis grainger i have blue eys and blode hari im 4 grade but im home school it fun but i dont have no friends i want to meet you so bad i love chase he funny logan he is hot michale is funny to i live whith my nanna and my brother i whating zeoy101 its funny my mom live in calzbad and my stepdad so plz whrite back alexis grainger 19:42, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Hi there Hey who are u I want to know right now i mean right now and you married to 3 girls that weird does it have to be about this wiki Heyy lets go on a chat? :) HaleyCoyne (talk) 16:25, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Cuz. :P What are you doing? HaleyCoyne (talk) 16:50, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Subway? Where are you? HaleyCoyne (talk) 17:24, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Admin? Can i be a admin? please Goerge678 (talk) 20:45, September 15, 2012 (UTC)Goerge678 Hello I think we should ignore each other now since we're both getting annoyed with eachother. js So lets just ignore each other comments and I won't comment to you or you'll comment to me but you still can aswer my surveys, I guess. HaleyCoyne (talk) 01:27, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Why are you so nice? -_- It could be easier to ignore you and such and I wasn't trying to offend you but I was trying to offend the other Cameron. HaleyCoyne (talk) 01:37, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Really? What did you fight about. HaleyCoyne (talk) 01:46, September 28, 2012 (UTC) OMG! But he was... but I thought he wasn't either. But I dunno about us since I keep gruges like me and Black Cam won't EVER be friends again. xD HaleyCoyne (talk) 01:56, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Black Cam lies too much since he said he thought k-pop was annoying and then likes it? Hannah agrees he was getting annoying. Adam is my main man tho... HaleyCoyne (talk) 02:09, September 28, 2012 (UTC) I don't really care, he's a liar and him and I weren't even close friends so wutever. lolol HaleyCoyne (talk) 02:22, September 28, 2012 (UTC) I think you're very sweet but I can't get annoyed easily but I get annoyed with all my friends once but I idk I just think you're really nice. What do you think of me? HaleyCoyne (talk) 02:28, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Cameron tbh I'm bitchy I use to the "sweetest person" on the wiki but now changed. I've gain confidence and pms sorry if I offend you in the future but I'm very rude and thats the truth and I'll fight anyone who tries to offend me. :\ I really want to try to be super nice like you again...but that's hard since ever since May/June I've kinda changed. HaleyCoyne (talk) 02:38, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Well I have changed with SOME people. :x I love you thoo.. HaleyCoyne (talk) 02:53, September 28, 2012 (UTC) I honestly want to tc with Claudia alone now. :x Sincer never tced alone since like last year and I miss that but it's my fault for inviting people. HaleyCoyne (talk) 03:25, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Hai Hai, Cam! I just want to apologize for acting rude lately I've just been upset anyways hope you can forgive? HaleyCoyne (talk) 02:11, October 3, 2012 (UTC) and wanna tc with me and Claudia this weekend if she can? c: HaleyCoyne (talk) 03:37, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Oh I thought you were mad. :x and omg try Starbucks Cinnamon Dolce it's so gooood and I tried it because Demi got that once. xD HaleyCoyne (talk) 20:51, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Waaa jokes? and Starbucks is the bomb; I'm not Canadian so I wouldn't know. HaleyCoyne (talk) 20:53, October 5, 2012 (UTC) I've notice you always ignore me on chat and probably were pming with Maybell last night. I bet if I were Claudia or someone else you would've bee "HEY ____ <333" by the way your icon looks like Rynen because of the brows but he looks nice. HaleyCoyne (talk) 15:38, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Cool story. HaleyCoyne (talk) 00:38, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Dear Zoey 101 Hey, how are you doing today? My name is Destiny. Destinykennedychs (talk) 15:32, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Profane comments Hey Cam, I saw that some anons posted profane comments around the wiki, so could you check them out? Thanks, [[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] Reply 06:54, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Thank you Thanks for the message you put on my talk page! CrazyShizzy1234 (talk) 20:06, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Hi Hi, is it ok if i make a page for Mirranda Cosgrove's Gallery. I know it's on her page but i've got a couple of her instragram photo's i want to upload. I see you like Degrassi was you sad about Cam? Tori334 (talk) 16:56, March 8, 2013 (UTC)Tori334 Re Hi I know right i was so sad about Cam, i can't even watch the show without thinking about what happend. They aren't galleries for most of the Minor Cast is it ok if i'll make pages for them. Tori334 (talk) 17:03, March 9, 2013 (UTC)